


Just Fluff

by Rangergirl3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Fluff, pure and simple.I'd add the 'so fluffy it's basically a marshmallow' tag, but there doesn't seem to be one.





	Just Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4_angsty_zukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/gifts), [PrincessMnMz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMnMz/gifts), [ZeynepD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeynepD/gifts), [Cocopops1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/gifts), [Jpnpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpnpr/gifts), [rohanrider3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohanrider3/gifts), [Zenthisoror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenthisoror/gifts), [thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/gifts).



> To all you lovely people who have been so kind to me, especially over these last few months. :-)
> 
> I'm really thankful to have each and every one of you in my life.
> 
> So here's just some cute fluff I thought you all might enjoy. <3
> 
> Thank you again for all of your kinds messages and encouragement - it's made a world of difference to me.

It was one of the rare occasions where it was just the two of them, in the lounge.

Somehow, they'd ended up sitting together on same couch. Somehow, they'd ended up leaning against each other, with Pidge slumped comfortably against Keith's side.

Keith looked down over Pidge's head as she continued to type away on her laptop.

"What's that?"

Pidge didn't look up as she answered, continuing to type away with an almost feverish intensity.

"I'm trying to track where the Galra might show up next."

She finished one line of data entry and hit the 'enter' key, moving on to the next line. Her eyes flicked over to him as she spoke.

"I mean, you know, like, out in space. Not like, in the Castle, I mean, because that would be - sort of ridiculous -"

She glanced up to see Keith looking down at her.

"Pidge, it's fine - I know what you mean -"

She let out a half-relieved sigh as he continued.

"-but you want to test it - you could try to find me - I mean, on the screen, obviously. You'd have to blind not to see me -"

Pidge grinned and entered in several more complicated lines of code as she answered.

"Yeah, _and_ deaf."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"I don't talk _nearly_ as much as Lance does."

Pidge shrugged as she hit the 'Enter' key. Then a thought occurred to her.

"You know, you _still_ have to make laser gun sounds."

Keith's response was completely dead-pan.

"Yeah. That'll be the day when he-"

There was a beep, a binging sound, and a general map of the Castle showed up on her screen, along with a 'You are here' icon that appeared, blinking, in the lounge. 

Pidge made a pleased sound.

Keith nodded. "Nice."

Pidge hit the 'Enter' key again.

There was a zooming motion on the screen, and then a blinking purple dot appeared directly beside Pidge's 'You are here' icon.

For a second, they both just looked at it.

"You _color-coded_ it?" Keith asked. He sounded amused, but not surprised.

Pidge growled grumpily as she got to her feet, holding her laptop in both hands.

"Of _course_ I did."

She took a few paces away from the couch, entered a few more commands into the code, and then turned again to face Keith, who was still sitting there watching her with an interested expression on his face.

"What, is this going to be a - Skype call, or something? "

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Noooo, this is to see how it responds to real-life movement. I'm wondering how specific I can make the signal tracker - so - do something. Like, stand up, or something."

Keith raised his eyebrows in interest as he got to his feet.

"Okay - so - are you trying to make this, like, an infra-red tracker or something?"

Pidge looked between him and the screen and answered as she kept walking backwards.

"Yeah - sorta - I think - ack!"

She'd clipped the side of the other couch with her hip, and she started to tumble backwards.

She didn't see him move, but Keith caught her by the wrist and helped her regain her balance before she could fall. She looked around for the laptop, and saw Keith had managed to grab that too. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Keith shrugged. "Anytime -"

Then he grinned, mischief in the expression, and she _knew_ what he was going to say before he said it. "- _hobbit_."

She swiped one leg under his, and as he overbalanced, she took the laptop back and headed back towards the couch.

He got to his feet again and stretched as she sat back down and resumed her coding.

"I am _not_ a hobbit," she said, and then, as he shrugged, she continued.

"- and anyway, the correct term is _halfling_."

He looked impressed.

"So...should I call you halfling?"

"Only if you want to find out how pissed I can get."

He raised both hands in half-joking surrender. "Okay. Okay."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until he asked,

"So...how did you get into Garrison? I tried - but - "

"Air vents," she said. "It was a _bitch_ at a few of the intersections, but - "

Katie glanced over at him and said, almost smugly, "Well, you know what they say. Dynamite comes in small packages."

Keith laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone! :-)


End file.
